1. Field
The following description relates to an optical pickup device, and more particularly, to an optical pickup device that may reduce interference between pits and interference between adjacent tracks in a direction of a long axis of a beam spot. The following description also relates to a method of forming a beam spot by using the optical pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beam spot incident on a disc in an optical pickup device has a substantially oval shape with a long axis and a short axis. The beam spot is formed along a groove located between lands between tracks of the disc, and edges of the beam spot along the long axis are to be formed on the groove. A direction of the long axis of the beam spot should be appropriately adjusted in order for adjacent tracks and pits in each track to not interfere with the beam spot. Accordingly, when designing an optical pickup device for high density discs, for example, digital versatile discs (DVDs), a direction of a long axis of a beam spot should be appropriately determined in order to obtain a stable and high quality signal.